


The Audit

by Simplistically_content



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, bit of fun, teacher!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplistically_content/pseuds/Simplistically_content
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The auditor sat at the back of Derek's classroom brings questions from his students but it's more what happens <em>after</em> the bell rings that causes the stir...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Audit

“Who’s he, sir?” a girl asked, 16, bouncy hair, overly exposed cleavage, belt worn as a skirt... Derek looked up from his desk and saw her pointing to the back of the room where another, older man was sitting, tablet computer propped up on a stand, pad of paper beside it and a pen in one hand.

“He’s from the school board, Miss Chane,” Derek said patiently and the girl stuck out her bottom lip, her eyelashes fluttering now that she had his full attention. “He will be auditing this class so I expect you all,” his voice rose over the hum of high schoolers conversing. “To do me a favour and at least _act_ like you pay attention in my classroom,” on cue, as he smiled, gasps and whispers broke out and Derek’s eyes caught the twitching lips of the man in the back corner. He stood up, a pile of paper in his hand. “If you could all take one and pass the rest back...” he said as he handed out wads of the papers to each student on the first row.

“Mythology, sir?” someone said curiously.

“This _is_ a history class, Mr Finnes,” Derek said patiently. “Mythology is a part of history, quite prominent in some ancient cultures... And as we touched on Ancient Greece last time I thought a little more in depth look into their core beliefs and Gods would be interesting for you all. If not... tough,” he smirked.

A cell phone went off and his eyes narrowed to the third row, second from the back.

“Phones _off_ , the next one I hear will be confiscated until _Friday_. No amount of parent calls, doe eyes or bribes will convince me to give you it back so I suggest you turn them all off _now_. And I can hear the vibrations, _trust_ me.” His stared dared them to call his bluff but after a few seconds of tense silence, they all reached into their bags and turned their phones off.

“Does that include me too?” The guy at the back raised an eyebrow and Derek just gave him a look that said ‘what do you think?’ The guy inclined his head, looking increasingly amused, and obligingly turned his phone off.

As the class progressed, Derek ignored the leers, the coy looks, the outrageous demands for his attention, he ignored the fluttering eyelashes, the dropped pens and subsequent bending down from a few of the girls, he even ignored how some of them would lean into him when he went over to help during the written exercise.

When the bell rang, the guy at the back was up and weaving himself through the desks as the students all got themselves ready to leave for lunch. He stopped when he was at Derek’s desk and leaned against it, waiting patiently for Derek to finish talking with a couple of girls about the homework.

“That was fun,” the guy smirked and Derek gave him a look. “No seriously, you taught them well, gave a broad overview of the topic, went into detail were required, added your own little tidbits of info where you could. All in all, a well-rounded class...”

“But?” Derek folded his arms over his chest, well aware of the stragglers lingering to get the juice, or get another chance to talk to him.

“But...” The guy reached over to grasp Derek by the belt loops of his trousers, pulling him sharply, the guy’s legs spreading to accommodate Derek between them. “I’m afraid I’ll have to give you a negative rating,” he sounded sad about the prospect but Derek just raised an eyebrow, his arms unfolding and dropping to his sides, hovering over the fingers that were still hooked through his belt loops.

“Oh? And why’s that?” Derek asked, lips twitching.

“I can’t in good conscience, allow this travesty to continue,” the guy looked apologetic. “I mean, not only are your ridiculously good looks distracting your students to the point of indecency,” some of the hovering students blushed hotly, embarrassed. “But... what happens when Lizzie gets in here and you’re still turning heads? What will she think when her best friend is trying to flash her dad because he’s oh so _damn_ sexy?” The students that were _still_ hanging around were staring openly at both of them.

“How did you even get this detail?” Derek lamented and the guy laughed.

“Dad asked me to fill in, Greg’s off sick this week,” he beamed. “You gotta admit, sourpatch, you miss me when I’m not here.”

“I live with you,” Derek deadpanned, ignoring the gasps.

“But when you’re working you can’t see me, must he horrific.”

“You work more hours than I do...”

“I’m trying to be subtle and tell your students in a roundabout way that you’re my husband, we have a daughter and you’re clearly _not_ on the market for any illicit illegal student teacher relationships, can you stop trying to defeat me with logic?”

“Your face defies logic,” Derek retorted and the students that had been on the sudden receiving end of a sharp glare from the unknown guy, fled, leaving them alone and the door closed. “This was unnecessary Stiles,” Derek sighed, leaning down despite himself and rubbing his cheek against his husbands.

“Your face is unnecessary,” Stiles said petulantly and Derek’s strangled laugh rang out through the empty classroom.

“How are you even real?” Derek smiled as he brushed his lips against Stiles.

“You tell me, you married me.”

“Yeah, and now everyone knows it.”

“About damn time,” Stiles huffed but his irritation at Derek’s students was forgotten when lips pressed firmly against his own and a tongue slipped easily into his mouth. “ _Cheater,”_ he mumbled through the kiss but Derek just chuckled.

“You must have me mixed up with someone else’s husband,” he grinned.

“Would it be weird if we play student/teacher at home tonight?” Stiles asked, breath hitching and Derek gave him a considering look.

“Lizzie may be traumatised...”

“When isn’t she,” Stiles laughed, tugging at Derek’s tie, pulling him down for another kiss.

“Take her to Scott’s for the night and we’ll see, _Mr Stilinski,_ ” he nipped at Stiles’ ear, smirking at the shudder that ran through his husband’s body.

“God I love you,” Stiles pulled Derek in for another bruising kiss before shoving him away and collecting his things.

_\--_

_3:30pm on the dot for detention, Mr Stilinski, tardiness will not be tolerated and_ will _be punished._

Stiles smirked.

“LIZZIE!” he shouted up the stairs. “You’re staying at your uncle Scott’s tonight!” he heard the shout of delight from his daughter and thought about what he could wear for later...

_Full uniform, non-negotiable._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fun :)
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://simplistically-content.tumblr.com/)


End file.
